Holding On
by BWinner
Summary: During a sleepless night Roy turns to the gentle embrace and comfort of his Lieutenant. However, he soon discovers that pent up desires want out, and he's going to push his luck. WARNING: Sexual content, borderline PWP, Blind Roy ...could be considered companion piece to "Breaking Point", also can be stand alone.


BWinner's Note: This fic is more or less a companion piece to "Breaking Point". However, I've tried to write it in such a way that it can be understood even without reading that piece. What is in this story is the direction I was originally going to take "Breaking Point" towards; my original inspiration. Since I changed the rating for that fanfic however, I am keeping this separate as to allow more people to enjoy it. If you are reading this as a companion piece it could be inserted between chapters 9 and 10. If you're reading this on its own, then please just enjoy this intimate moment between Roy and Riza

Rating: M

Warnings: explicit scenes, touch sappy

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to its respective owners and copyright holders. I do not profit from this work of fiction.

Holding On

Roy couldn't sleep. Try as he may to calm his addled mind he would not settle. The last couple of weeks had been a whirlwind of events and emotions; of one problem being solved only for another to crop up. At this moment the man felt like he was in a state of medical limbo; the hospital had chosen to release him as many of his injuries had healed, but he was still blind, and waiting for Doctor March to arrive back from an urgent call to help him with the use of the Philosopher's Stone. Due to the situation he was in, Hawkeye had come to stay at his place in order to assist him during this time of incapacitation. This would have been fine were it not for the tumultuous emotions swirling inside him for his subordinate, ones that had been hurriedly and haphazardly addressed after yet another problem had befallen him. Night Terrors. Incidents of him screaming and thrashing violently had occurred almost every night since he had been returned home, and dutifully the Lieutenant had helped him through each and every horrifying incident. With each gentle embrace she had worn away his resolve to the point where he had laid years of pent up feelings bare to the woman. His only saving grace… she felt the same.

Hawkeye was his only ray of sun in this darkened world now. She had been gentle and kind in almost everything she did for him, and lately when his night terrors had subsided, she had taken to staying with him for the remainder of the night, lying beside him and holding him in a reassuring embrace. What sweet torture it had become, for even though she knew of his feelings towards her, nothing especially intimate had occurred between them. In fact, not much at all had changed regarding their relationship and their day to day routine… it was only at night. Only after these damned fits. She tended to fall asleep quicker than he did, so he only had nothing but time to think as he returned her embrace; so soothing, so torturous.

Idly now he moved one of the hands that had been rested on her back to her hair and laced his fingers through the silken locks. Gently he ran his fingers through her hair, hoping for the motion to calm him down some. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she cuddled closer against his chest. Being far bolder than he should he moved his head down towards where he felt his fingers laced in her hair and kissed her forehead. To his surprise she stirred and shifted her head upward slightly to what he assumed was facing him.

In a groggy tone she inquired whether everything was okay, concerned about his being awake. All he could do in this moment was apologize, and when the silence that stretched between them made him feel she wasn't buying that response, he brazenly admitted his desire to kiss her. On baited breath he waited for an angry response, scolding at the very least, but was surprised when he heard her chuckle and jokingly chide him before caressing his cheek and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Roy lay stunned for a moment, had she just done that? Was she inviting something?

Feeling slightly more emboldened he brought the hand that remained on her back up to caress the length of her arm before moving it higher still to cup her cheek. For a moment he did nothing, simply caressing the soft flesh there with his thumb, then he carefully leaned forward and his lips found hers again. The action was soft and gentle, but not without an underlying need. He hadn't pushed for much physical affection since admitting his feelings to her those few days ago, admittedly he was afraid of scaring her off. However, her somewhat bold move snapped just a little more of his will power. He was going to push his luck a bit tonight.

With a steady resolve, and a shot of arousal, he swiped his tongue across the crease of her lips. When she gasped, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth; he felt her stiffen against his body with the action, but again she didn't move to push away. Hesitating only briefly that hot, wet muscle slowly began to move along hers, tangling with it teasingly and passionately. Her tongue was smooth and warm along his own, and Roy let out a hum of approval at the sensation.

He held the kiss for a moment longer before pulling away to catch his breath. Having not moved his face far from her own he peppered kisses along her jawline in between breaths before he reached her earlobe and nipped at it playfully. Roy felt her shiver, yet still she made no move to stop him so he nipped at it once again before taking the delicate piece of flesh into his mouth and nibbling slightly. This time he caught a gasp and heard her nails scratch against the sheets.

Roy felt his adrenaline and arousal increase as he coaxed such responses from her. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her, feel her, and the desire that was radiating between them now was like nothing he experienced before. With his heart racing he continued his ministrations, sucking on the sensitive flesh a moment more before ghosting kisses back along her jaw and down her neck to her pulse point. He felt it pounding against his lips, perhaps as hard and fast as his own, and part of him longed to be able to take that sensitive area in his lips and teeth and mark it, brand her as his. However, even his passion clouded mind he knew that wasn't possible as things stood between them now; everything that was happening was to be their little secret.

A gentle moan escaped her and Roy knew he would never be able to turn back. He needed those sounds, that pleasure; this moment was everything to him right now. Subtly the hand that had been caressing her face slipped down and reached the top button of her pajama top; when there was no move to stop him, he deftly undid it and the one below before slipping his hand inside and cupping her breast. The woman beneath him gasped and arched her back ever so slightly. Encouraged by the reaction he ran his fingers along the smooth skin of the underside of her breast whilst his thumb reached up to graze her hardening nipple. She called out now, and he once again heard the sound of her nails against the mattress, scratching and gripping. As delicately as he could muster, he pulled his lips from her neck and shimmied down her body; pulling aside the other part of her shirt he trailed kisses down her chest and cleavage until his lips found her other nipple and he took it into his mouth.

Swiftly he felt hands gripping his hair at the back of his head as she voiced her pleasure at the sensation. Not wasting any time, he continued his ministrations pinching and rolling one nipple with his fingers as he nibbled and suckled at the other. Within moments he felt her pressing him firmer to her chest and he resisted a smile; she wanted him, just as badly. With his own arousal straining he pulled his hand from beneath her shirt and brought it down the length of her body; as he got closer and closer to her waist, he could feel her body temperature rise, but was still somewhat surprised with how much heat was radiating from between her legs. Once more he briefly hesitated at the waistband of her pants and when he didn't feel a grip on his wrist to stop him, he slipped his hand inside and rubbed his middle finger between her moistened folds.

The hold on his hair tightened and she gave a strangled gasp as she bucked her hips. With a slightly devious smirk Roy gave one last flick of his tongue to the nipple it had been lavishing before moving to the other as he rubbed up and down the hot, wet flesh of her womanhood. Yes, she was clearly enjoying herself as much as he was at this point. He teased his first two fingers along the crevice of her warm, moistened folds a couple more times before daring to insert them, and his guttural moan at the sensation was drowned out by her sharp, pleasure filled cry. Tearing himself away from her bosom he pulled himself up to lay beside her, all the while continuing to pump his fingers in and out.

Roy's pants had become uncomfortably tight against the strain of his erection, and with his free hand he undid the drawstring before pulling them down enough to let the bulging flesh free. He let out a slight hiss as the cool air came into contact with his heated flesh. This was starting to become torturous and he longed to be inside of her, to feel her arms around him, and hear her voice calling his name in ecstasy. Choosing not to drag out his torturous teasing of her any further he removed his hand from her pants, only to hook his fingers around her waistband, and aided by his free hand, pull her pajama bottoms down. The woman beneath him squirmed slightly, but again made no move to escape or push him away. Quickly he kicked off his own pants before rolling on top of her.

With more instinct than conscious thought he guided his tip to her entrance then slowly began to push; he didn't stop the low groan of pleasure that bubbled up from him as that moist heat enveloped him inch by inch. When he was fully inside of her, he paused to let her adjust, and relished in feeling not only her tight heat gripping him, but also her arms flung around his back now. Roy heard her heavy panting in his ear and shivered at the sensation, feeding off her breathless desire. Gently he set a slow pace, easing her into the feeling of being taken. Bracing his arms on either side of her body for leverage he slowly slowly increased the rhythm between them, and when a pace was set, he turned his head to gently claim her lips once more. For a while everything was slow and easy, and he absorbed all of the sensations around him; the softness of her lips, and the slick, wet warmth that continuously sucked him in with each thrust.

Roy could feel the tension in himself rising and he angled his hips slightly to try and plunge deeper into the quivering woman beneath him. After another tweak she called out almost desperately and canted her hips hard against him. A grin spread across his lips as he struck that area once more, this time he was treated to something that drove his arousal higher than he had ever felt; Riza called his name lost in the throes of passion. She clung to him panting and gasping as he felt her orgasm pulse through her and he desperately thrust himself into her only a couple more times before orgasm claimed him as well in a swell of ecstasy. Roy stayed inside her, hips tight against her own as he spilled all of the evidence of his fiery desire into her, throbbing as she took everything he gave.

Completely spent, Roy collapsed on top of her, and slowly slid himself from her tight, wet heat. Neither said anything as they worked to catch their breath, and he rested his head on her chest, soothed by the steady thump of her heartbeat. Everything about this moment felt so right, that it didn't matter to Roy if it wound up being wrong in the morning. He would deal with any repercussions that may come later on, for now he was content to be in the presence of the woman he loved and lulled back to sleep by the gentle sounds of her body, and a hand once more stroking his hair.

~End

A/N: So, this was essentially my first attempt at a fanfic with no dialogue and only a heavy amount of description. I thought it would be a good challenge for myself since I find I tend to rely too heavily on dialogue to move my stories along. Or at least I feel I do. Feedback on this is always appreciated, did the structure work, should I stick to dialogue filled stories from now on… lol. Regardless I hope some readers got something out of it!


End file.
